Dawn Before Light
by ALittleWickedIAm
Summary: Set before and during Civil War. It's embedded in his head to protect her. However, how can he protect her from himself? Even when he tries to push her away, she refuses to let him go. When Allie goes missing, Bucky's willing do anything to get her back. Sequel to Ember In Darkness. Caution for sexual activities, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is! If you have not read Ember In Darkness, I suggest you read that before this one... Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Happy reading everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _"Your life's mission is to protect her,"_ a voice said in his head as he bore into her amber colored eyes.

He remembered watching her, guarding her, and finding her when his handler informed him that she'd gone missing. He even remembered a kiss... But, he couldn't recall her name.

Worried that the two of them would draw attention, his grip on her elbow tighten as he pulled her out of sight and into a dark hallway.

"Hey, what the fu-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and felt her body press up against a wall.

He raised a finger to his lips in distress as he scanned their perimeter. When no one seemed to notice them, he removed his hand away from her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave town without you," she replied.

As he peered down at her, there was a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He did remember her saying this, however, he felt guilty for not knowing her name. "Who are you?" He snapped with a hint of agitation.

"You - you don't remember me?" The hurt expression of her face caused his chest to tighten. "In time, maybe you will start to remember. But, for now, come with me. I have a place we can stay for the time being." She continued as she forced a smile on her face.

He looked at her, hesitant. Allie noticed this and cautiously reached out for his gloved hand. Curious, he watched her grab his hand. Although it was his metal arm, warmth spread through his body by her gentle touch. He glanced back at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said, softly.

'How can she be so sure?' he questioned himself.

"Come on," she tugged his hand with a smile. "We don't have much time."

* * *

"What do you remember?" she asked him as they walked through the woods.

"I only remember your face, but," he sighed. "I don't remember your name."

"It's Allie," she replied.

'Allie,' he mentally noted.

"What should I call you?" she asked him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her in surprise. What should she call him?

"Should I call you James? Since that's your name," she suggested as they looked at each other

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Bucky?" the sound of Steve's voice said._ _"Bucky, no!"_

Allie watched the solemn expression appear on his face. When he didn't respond in what seemed like minutes, she spoke up to grab his attention. "Soldier?"

"My name is Bucky," he said as he tightened his jaw and continued his way through the woods.

* * *

It was evening when they finally reached the closest motel outside of Washington, D.C. She only had another twenty-four hours before SHIELD come looking for them. As they hid behind the trees in the dark, Allie took off her black backpack and handed it to Bucky. He grabbed the backpack from her hand, as though he read her mind.

"I'll get us a room and I'll come back for you," she said before she headed to the entrance of the motel.

The inside of the lobby had an odor that shouldn't quite place at first. It was musky, dirty, and the carpet was stained in multiple areas. She shuddered and forced her legs to keep walking until she reached the counter. An elderly woman stood on the other side, reading a romance novel with a picture of a couple looking deep into each others eyes.

The older woman took off her reading glass and smiled kindly to Allie. "Good evening, dear. Do you need a room for the night?"

"Yes ma'am," Allie smiled back. "Anything that's available."

"Of course, I have nine more rooms left," the older lady replied as she took out a pencil and wrote something in her black notebook. "Okay, and how long will you be staying?"

"Just for the night. We will be gone by the morning," Allie answered.

The white haired woman looked up from her notebook, "We?"

'Oh, shit.' Her heart jumped in her chest. "My - um - my husband and I. We just got hitched and we can't afford a ring yet. Well, we can't afford anything actually," she acted ashamed and bowed her head to the side. "This is actually our honeymoon."

"Oh," the woman gave Allie a sympathetic look. "You poor dears. When my husband and I married, it was 1952 and I just turned twenty. My husband was a butcher and I worked at an ice cream shop. We didn't make much, but we always made it work."

Allie smiled widely. 'How sweet.'

"Where is your husband, dear? I'd love to meet him," the woman clapped her hands together.

"Oh," she tried to come up with an excuse. "He's, well - you see - we had a very long trip and he's still sleeping in the car. I didn't want to wake him until we got to the room."

"I don't mind going out there with you," she said as she inched herself toward the door of the counter to get to the other side.

Allie panicked. "He's sick!" She startled the other woman by her sudden tone. Allie's eyes widened when she realized her outburst and forced a sweet smile. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to catch whatever he has. You know," she laughed nervously.

The older woman looked at the girl, suspiciously but let it go. "That'll be forty-eight dollars and twenty cents." She handed Allie the key to the room after she paid. "I hope he feels better tomorrow."

Allie took the keys. "Thank you so much. If he feels better, I will bring him over for you to meet."

The older lady's smile returned. "That sounds wonderful, dear. Have a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you! Thank you! I am so glad you all enjoyed the first story and chapter! You guys are so awesome! And yes! He is no longer soldier (thank you for pointing that out** _gamerchic_ **) he is Bucky again.** _NESSAANCALIME6913_ **: I know, right? I had to put that in there. I enjoyed writing that one. Anyway... please enjoy and comments/constructive criticism are always appreciated. Happy reading!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Once they settled into the small motel room, Allie took a can of soup from her backpack and popped it open. She divided the soup into two coffee mugs and began to make bologna sandwiches as Bucky made his way to the bathroom. When she finished prepping their meal, Allie stopped outside for a smoke. After she lit her cigarette, Allie took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

Okay, let me rewind. After she had a vision of meeting up with Bucky, she found the unopened birthday gift Coulson gave her. He left an empty wrapper of a charleston chew and a note wrapped around a disk drive that said: "When you need me" and a phone number underneath. Now, to the present.

She went to a payphone in an alley on the side of the motel. She hesitantly dialed the number and hoped that it would work. When a male's voice finally answered, she sucked in a quick breath"Coulson?"

There was a pause. "Who is this?" the man asked with a serious tone.

"It's Alexandra Pierce," she tried to not sound urgent when she recognized his voice. "I need your help."

Bucky stood in the shower, enjoying the warm water rinse off every inch of his body. The dirt from his body and hair created a grey color from the mixture of the water. He watched it flow from his feet and stream its way down the drain. He couldn't remember the last time he showered, but he was sure it had been too long. When Bucky finished cleaning himself off, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist after he dried himself off. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed Allie was missing. He instinctively grabbed a gun he spotted from her backpack and aimed it at the door when he heard it open.

Startled by a clicking noise as she entered the room, she jolted with a start. She found Bucky standing in front of her with a gun in hand and nothing to cover himself.

"Oh, Jesus!" She slammed the door shut and turned away from the sight before her. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment, however, she couldn't prevent the smile that escaped her lips.

When he realized who it was, Bucky set the gun on the coffee table and scrutinized the girl before him. He was curious as to why wouldn't look at him.

Allie turned heard her head back to look back at him to see if he was still naked. He was. She snapped her head back toward the door while covering the side of her face with her hand. "Right - um - I brought you some clothes," she broke the awkward silence as she continued to cover her face and stumbled toward her backpack. She kept her head down to avoided eye contact as she dug out a shirt, a pair of jeans, and boxers. As she handed him the clean clothes, she took a sneak peek at his package before she glanced away. "I wasn't sure what your sizes were, so if it doesn't fit, I apologize in advance."

He cautiously took the clothes from her small hand, never taking his eyes off of her. He wasn't embarrassed. In fact, being naked in front of strangers wasn't new to him. He wanted to say 'thank you', but somehow the words never found its way out.

"You should put on some clothes while I heat up our dinner," she suggested

After he dressed himself, Bucky sat across the table from Allie and peered down at his food with a slight hint of distaste.

"I know it's not much, but it was all I could snag from a gas station," she announced when she noticed the expression he held on his face. "You should eat. I'm not sure when our next meal will be."

Bucky kept his eyes on the soup as he grabbed the mug and looked inside. Chicken noodle soup. He preferred stew. Stew... When was the last time he had stew? Someone would make it often for him. He brushed the memory aside and chugged down the salty warm soup from the cup. Allie stared at him as she spooned her soup and shoved it in her mouth. When he adverted his eyes at her, Allie shamefully looked back down at her food and they continued to eat in silence.

* * *

"It was a Soviet soldier who found you when you fell of the train. They knew you were American and planned on keeping you as hostage, however, HYDRA somehow knew you were with the Soviet's and made a deal. They eventually became allies while Zola continued his experiments on you. We were the first subject to the Winter Solder Program. They replaced what was left with your left arm with a metal prosthetic. You were ordered to commit extreme assassinations throughout our history," Allie paused when he winced at the last part of her explanation. "I can stop here and continue tomorrow, if it's too much-"

"No," he snapped at her.

She was too stunned to continue and stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Tell me more... please?" his eyes softened.

She took a moment to recollect herself before she continued. "Um - Where was I? Oh - The Soviets created a Memory Suppressing Machine - which is the same Pierce used on you to forget about me," her eyes widened when the words flowed out of her mouth. 'Control your emotions, dammit!' she scolded herself. She cleared her throat and carried on when Bucky seemed unfazed. "Anyway, later in time - Pierce eventually followed HYDRA and became the leader. You were sworn to protect me. I've known you my whole life." She looked down at her hands as she sank into the queen sized bed.

Bucky sat on the couch and listened to his own story from someone he barely remembered. It was odd, but somehow it comforted him to know that he didn't come from nothing. He didn't come out of thin air. He was a son, a brother and a friend. So many... feelings swarmed through him that it was difficult for him to recognize what it was he felt. Anger? Resentment? Or maybe what overwhelmed him the most was that he felt cheated.

"Bucky?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. He met a pair of amber eyes and exhaled deeply from his nostrils. Maybe he had heard enough. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she said, defiantly.

He gave her a long hard look. Her eyes were slightly sunken in her sockets and dark circled had formed around them. "How many hours since you last slept?"

"Fifty-nine hours," she shrugged.

He sighed and gave her a look that made her feel like a child as he advanced toward the bed. He took the sheet that was tucked in the bed and pulled it out to cover her body. She silently slid down into the bed and laid her head against the pillow as she watched him turn off the light and walk back to the couch. "Are you not sleeping?"

"I'll be on watch. Now, sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Bucky hiked through the woods for about an hour before he began to regret his last minute decision._

 ** _"Protect her."_**

 _He shook his head. 'Stop it.'_

 ** _"Your life's mission is to protect her."_**

 _"Stop," he muttered as he continued on in his trail._

 ** _"Soldier, I drew you something."_**

 _He stopped in his tracks and covered his ears with his hands._

 ** _"Do you like it? What's your name? Don't you ever eat?"_**

 _He growled from agitation as he fell to his knees, "Stop it!"_

 _"Bucky?" It was her real voice this time. He looked up at her and let his hands drop from the side of his head. She found him. Before he could say anything, she offered her hand to help him up. As he reached out for her hand, his metal finger were suddenly wrapped around her throat._

He gasped as he jolted from his sleep. It took him some time to realize that it was a dream and that he was still in the motel room with Allie. He planned to leave her that night, however, he couldn't leave. He needed to know what it was that she needed protection from, maybe then, he would be free of her.

She woke up to the sounds of cloth rustling, tin cans clinking together, and the zipper from her backpack zip and unzip. Allie forced her heavy eyelids to open and adjust to the dim lit room. Bucky was packing their things away, full dressed and ready to leave at any moment. As she sat up in her bed, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Her body ached as she stretched out her limbs before she released a yawn. She reached out to the lamp and turned on the light. Bucky snapped his head at her direction and bolted toward the bed. He quickly turned the light off and sighed.

"I can't see," she said in a hushed tone.

"You're eyes will adjust. Get dressed," he said, curtly.

Obediently, she got herself out of bed and began to take off her pajamas to replace them with the clothes she wore the previous day. Bucky picked up the clothes she dropped on the floor and put them in her backpack. When he opened it, he found a decent amount of notebooks. He glanced up at her to ask about them and caught a glimpse of her naked breast. His muscles slightly constricted around his manhood. The feeling suddenly made him uncomfortable, which caused his stomach to twist into knots. He forced himself to keep his eyes away as he continued to pack away their things.

Once she was completely dressed, Bucky picked up their bags and exited out of the room.

* * *

They sat in silence across from each other in the old, small diner. Allie studied the menu carefully as Bucky stared out the window. She told him to trust her, however, it all seemed too easy. He would glance back at her every now and again.

"You should eat something," she suggested without looking away from the menu. "Carb up as much as you can. This will be our last good meal for a while."

He took the menu from her hands to take a look.

"Um - excuse yourself, Mr. Rude," she snipped at him as she snatched the menu from his hand. "You have a menu right next to you."

He looked to his side and saw the menu. Bucky took it as he checked his surroundings before he glanced back down. So many options. Too many options. Allie tenderly tapped his normal hand to get his he looked up at ber, she gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know," he hesitantly answered.

Before she could respond, a waitress walked up to their table. "What can I getcha?"

Bucky kept his head low to avoid eye contact. Allie smiled kindly, "We're gonna go with the pancake sampler. Over easy, country stlye potatoes, and bacon. Oh - and, can I get a side of fruit and sausage?"

The waitress nodded her head, tiredly, "Ya, sure. Should I get two plates for ya?" She continued to wrote down the order.

"No, we want a sampler... each," Allie replied.

The waitress raised her eyebrows. "Oh - uh - sure thing, darlin'. Can I getcha anythin' else?"

"Some coffee would be lovely, thank you."

When the waitress was too far away to hear them, Bucky leaned in closer to her, "Why are you doing this?"

"You were having a difficult time making a decision, so I helped you. What I can't finish, you can eat. We seriously have to make sure we eat as much as we can until we get near Florida," she answered in a hushed tone.

"Why are you helping me?"

She felt her face heat up. "Can't I just do something nice for someone and not ask anything in return?"

Bucky stared her down before he let out a sigh. "Who do you need protection from?"

"What?"

He looked down at his hands, "You're father said I needed to protect you."

"I actually question that myself. I did some research, but all I found was that Alexander Pierce wasn't my biological father. Which explains why he wasn't too concerned while experimenting on me. I should've got him 'the world's best father' mug," she took a sip from her water cup.

"Who's Coulson?"

"He's someone we can trust. Once we get to the border of Cuba, we're going to meet someone there with a jet. They'll fly us to Scotland, so we can stay at a safe house until the media dies down about us."

"Us?" He repeated.

The waitress came back with their coffee and set it down in front of them before she walked away.

"Yes, us," she poured sugar into her cup. "Since I ran away with you, most people have noticed my disappearance."

"Once we get to Scotland, we'll part ways," he said gruffly. 'She's too distracting.'

She tried her best to cover the hurt expression on her face and forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah - sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite this story.**

 _ **vain-glory**_ **\- yes, he is rude. lol. But, he will get better. Healing takes time.**

 _ **orlisgirl04**_ **\- I'm glad you enjoyed their interaction. I wanted to make this story as realistic as I can possibly make it. I feel that during this time, his focus is not on romance right now. However, he is attracted to her and has this connection, he cannot recognize certain emotions because of his brainwashing with HYDRA for so many years. So, thank you for acknowledging that fact =)**

 _ **NESSAANCALIME6913**_ **\- Yes, lol. That definitely won't happen, but we can let Bucky think that**

 _ **wolviegurl & .2016**_ **\- Thank you! Please keep reading and leaving awesome reviews! you guys are awesome!**

 _ **gamerchic**_ **\- I felt that needed to be disclosed. He was totally robbed of his life, and he should feel that way. So, I had to put that in there. As for seeing Allie undress, I struggled with that part, to be honest! I really had to get stuck in a man's head and body (figuratively, of course) in order to create those physical and emotional reactions. I'm glad it didn't come out as awkward as I feared and that it brought such intensity.**

 **This chapter is a little short, and I apologize in advance. However, I promise to make sure the next chapter is longer than this one. Any comments or constructive criticism are appreciated as always. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Allie quickly buckled her seatbelt on the passenger side as Bucky was hunched over on the driver's side and messed with some wires underneath the stirring wheel. When the truck roared to life, he slid into the driver's seat and shut the door before they drove off.

Allie dug into her backpack to give her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You mind if I smoke?"

Without looking at her, he shrugged. "Sure."

She took a cigarette from her pack and put it into her mouth before she lit it.

Bucky caught a glance at the notebooks from her open backpack. "What are those for?"

She turned to him as she blew a cloud of smoke out the window. "What?" she looked at him, puzzled.

He nodded at her backpack, "The notebooks."

"Oh," she grabbed one of them as she took a puff. "I have only used one so far, but they are journals. I write down everything new or different with my - let me, explain." She exhaled. "When I went to college, I found that certain drugs can either stimulate or depress my - um- gift."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Gift?"

She took another hit off her cigarette. "Yes. Pierce never told you?"

It took him a while to respond. "No."

"Well, I will just tell you my hypothesis. Basically, whatever decision someone makes or any probability by default - I see it before it actually happens."

"So, you can see the future," Bucky concluded.

She sighed, "Yes and no. It's complicated, I'm not even sure how it really works. I'm still trying to figure it out. You see - after Pierce experimented on me, the serum gave me other abilities. Just like the superhuman serum did for you. However, mine is more of the mind." She took another hit. "There are two drugs that enhance my gift of sight t such an extreme, I haven't tried it more than once."

"What drugs?" he asked, interested.

"'Shrooms and DMT."

His disconnection to the new generation was to blame for his lack of knowledge the drugs. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Magic Mushroom is full name, but people call it 'Shrooms so it's not confused with the fungi you are meant to eat. 'Shrooms are mushrooms contain psilocybin, which is a hallucinogenic. Different people have different reactions. Some say they see things others say they experience more of a philosophical or even religious experiences. I - on the other hand - will see not just one decision, but multiple at a time. Sometimes, I even see spontaneous moments at the present. It was all too much for me to handle, so I never tried it again. DMT is more complex. I can't give you the full explanation of it, but it's a very powerful hallucinogen. I saw some crazy, crazy shit. It was almost as though I was seeing different Galaxies and Worlds."

Bucky kept his eyes on the road but listened intently. He realized that she may be more useful than he originally thought. "What abilities did the Serum give you?"

She threw her cigarette butt out the window. "I can tell when someone is lying or if they're hiding something. I am more observant than most and enhanced muscle memory. Which reminds me. I need to continue my training."

"Training?" his forehead creased.

"Yeah, you've been teaching me how to defend myself."

He vaguely remembered, but it wasn't a terrible idea to teach her a few things. Especially since he won't always be there to protect her. He nodded in agreement.

"I really need you to teach me how to shoot a gun when we get to Colombia," she practically begged.

Bucky quickly glanced at her, "You don't know how?"

She shamefully looked away from him. "I only shot a gun once in my life and I missed."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Pierce didn't want me near guns, for good reasons too."

"What were you shooting at?"

Allie stared out the window, "It doesn't matter."

There was a moment of silence before Bucky cleared his throat. "Alright."

She snapped her head at him. "Alright, what?"

"I'll teach you everything you'll need to know."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I promised a longer chapter, but I felt this was too perfect. A friend of mine (who also writes for fanfic, but a much much better writer than I) told me that it's not how much your write per chapter. If you finish a chapter or story as though you "dropped the mic" then you have done your job. I thought those were wise words and I will do exactly that or at least try.**

 **Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following. I am so grateful to have such supportive readers!**

 _ **NESSAANCALIME6913**_ **\- Oh yes! And the cookie crumbles! She was so used to having him as her "doll" sort of like a playmate and now, he gets to make his own decisions.**

 _ **gemerchic**_ **\- I think you will like her abilities. I had a lot of brainstorming done since Ember.**

 _ **wolviegurl**_ ** & _.2016_ \- Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Anywhooo... Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

The motel room was smaller than the one they stayed in the previous night. Allie laid on her stomach in her pajamas with her legs up in the air, engrossed in a book. Bucky sat at the table as he cleaned a few handguns. Only the sounds of metal clinking together and paper rustling were made. It was unsettling to him. He was so used to constantly hearing the sound of her voice, it was soothing to him. Now, the absence of her voice caused him to get trapped in his own head. He paused in his cleaning and lifted his eyes at her to watch her face.

'Accelerated Probability: When one can sense all the variables of many situations to predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, they sense paths projected in front of them illuminating possible courses of action, they can foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path,' Allie read her book about psychic abilities. She had always been told that her visions were of the future, then Fury told her it may be more than just that. After reading what she just read, she considered that perhaps this was her gift. It made sense. She then began to question herself about the incident with Tony Stark and her visions of the Hulk. 'There has to be more. There's a connection.' Allie peered back down at her book and continued to read. 'Probability Manipulation: There are different types of manipulation one can possess. One can manipulate the probability of an event to happen, make unlikely things to occur or prevent liable events from happening. In rare cases, one can cause or prevent both good and bad luck, sudden deaths, natural disasters and even apocalyptic events.'

Bucky watched the creases on her forehead deepen as her eyes scanned through her book. Whatever she was reading clearly disturbed her. "What are you reading?"

Allie flashed her amber orbs at him and showed him the cover. "I stole it from Pierce's book collection. If he actually took the time to read this book, he would still be alive with HYDRA ruling the world."

"What did you find?"

Allie sat herself up and flipped to the previous page, "I think my ability is 'Accelerated Probability'. It basically means that my visions are actually decisions that people have made. I also read that it can be associated with the possibility of visualizing one's thought. Kinda trippy, right?"

He stared at her for a while, before he went back to cleaning his guns.

Allie scrutinized him, "Bucky?"

He instantly tore his eyes away from his work to look at her.

When his blue - crystal like - eyes met hers, her heart felt as though it would burst through her chest. She almost forgot what she wanted to say until the thought came back. "You should get some sleep."

* * *

 _"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid until I get back," he said to a much smaller, skinnier Steve as he turned to walk away._

 _"How can I when you're taking all the stupid with you?"_

 _He ran. Ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Bucky pressed the rifle against his chest as he bolted through the forest. A redheaded male who ran beside him unloaded his gun at their enemies. "Sergent, if we keep going, we won't make it out alive!"_

 _He agreed. "We can't pull out until we get every breathing soul of here!" Bucky replied as they hid behind a tree. The sound of guns and explosions echoed in the distance._

 _"Everyone else is M.I.A.," the man said._

 _Bucky sighed. "We have to find them."_

 _He found himself strapped onto an operating table. Struggling against the binds, Bucky almost freed himself from the loosened straps until a short, chubby man waddled his way into the laboratory. "An American Sergent. James Barnes, I commend you for your bravery and gunship. How would you like to join a much bigger army?"_

 _Bucky knew he meant HYDRA. "Go to hell," he growled._

 _"A shame. It would have been more fun if you submitted yourself willingly," the man readjusted his spectacles. "Once the experiments are finished, your mind will belong to me."_

"No!" Bucky found himself on top of Allie with his prosthetic hand wrapped around her throat.

She couldn't breathe, but she knew he wouldn't kill her. As she lifted her hand to caress his cheek, Bucky's grip loosened. She sucked in as much air her lungs allowed her to take. "It's okay," she barely whispered.

His chest heaved and he was covered in cold sweat. Bucky briskly maneuvered himself off of her and sat on his side of the bed. Allie slowly moved closer to him and gingerly touched his shoulder. Surprised that he didn't flinch by her touch, she hesitated to comfort him. In fact, she didn't know how o comfort anyone. All her life, she had to be told to control her emotions and to set them aside. This was new for her. Should she pet him? Rub his back? Should she hold him? If she did, how long? The very thought made her uncomfortable. So, she did the same thing he did for her when he was her Soldier. She laid him back down, tucked him into bed and sat beside him until he drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! If any of you are interested, I have a new story I am working on called If Hearts Could Speak. Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack/OC. If it's something you may find interesting, please check it out and let me know what you think. Anywho... to my thanks:**

 _ **orlisgirl04** **-**_ **I'm so glad and thank you so much! Happy to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter. I wanted to try something a little different and I'm so glad their awkward relationship is working out as planned. I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

 _ **wolviegurl**_ ** & _.2016_ \- Thank you, lovelies! I always love seeing your reviews. (lovefiction2016, I don't know why the website won't let your name won't save correctly and I apologize.)**

 **Thank you to all my readers/followers/reviewers, you guys are amazing and inspire me to continue writing so I can progress with my work.**

 **OH! I almost forgot... The song I chose to put in here is originally written and sung by Johnny Cash, but the version I suggest you listen to either before or while you read is I Walk The Line by Halsey. It's my favorite version so far.. Any comments or constructive criticism are always appreciated. Happy reading!**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Bucky watched the bartender wipe down the counter as a row of bikers drank from their glasses at the bar. Allie had only been gone for a few minutes, but he was concerned considering what happened the night before. They hadn't said a word to each other all morning. Perhaps because there were no words. Of course, he was sorry, but the guilt overwhelmed him. He made a promise to protect her, then he was ordered to assassinate her after he finished with Captain America. He didn't want to kill anyone, especially her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, never let her out of his sight. He couldn't protect her from himself. Yet, when he told her this, she was so convinced that he would never hurt her. Bucky tried to believe her but worried that he would attempt to kill her in his sleep again.

When he saw her walk through the hallway by the bar, Bucky sighed in relief. His eyes followed her as she walked up to their table. She looked annoyed.

He scrutinized her facial expression. "Something's wrong," he noted out loud.

Allie ran her fingers through her copper locks. "Coulson didn't answer. I tried to see if we'd meet him in Columbia, but-," she paused and her cheeks turned bright pink. "-I- um - I didn't see him, so..."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

The pink from her cheeks slowly faded away. He wanted nothing more than to see it again. He didn't know why, but the image gave him a warm filling.

"What?" She repeated as he stared at her. It was as though he could see everything about her, which made her feel vulnerable.

His eyes dropped down at the table and bowed he his head down.

As Allie watched him, she realized something and reached out to touch his face. "Is it about last night?"

He looked up at her and allowed her fingertips caress is jawline. He closed his eyes at the comfort. "No."

"Then, what it is?" She gently lifted up his chin with her index finger.

When their eyes met, Bucky cleared his throat. "You don't have to keep doing this because you feel pity."

Allie raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, you think I'm helping you because I feel sorry for you?"

"Yeah," he quickly replied.

She scoffed at him. "I'm not doing this because I pity you." Her eyes filled up with tears. 'I'm doing this because I love you,' she didn't dare say out loud.

He believed her, but there was something else there, he just couldn't see it then.

"Just trust me, okay? Can you promise me that?" She practically begged.

Bucky inhaled through his nose, "Okay."

"I'm gonna get a drink," she announced, immediately.

He grabbed her by the wrist. "We don't have time-"

"Coulson is out there and he may need our help. He's no use to us dead," she replied as Bucky's grip on her arm loosened. "I tried to see if he would meet us in Columbia, but there's nothing. It's just blank. I need to see him in the present. Alcohol will help with that."

He stared at her for a long time before he let go. "Don't over do it. We have a bus to catch."

Allie nodded in response as she stood from her seat and watched up to the bar. Bucky watched the men leer at her.

"What can I getcha, sweetie?" The bartender smiled at her.

"Just a Blue Moon and a shot of Crown, please," she smiled sweetly at the older gentleman.

"Sure thing, hun," he replied.

As she waited for her drinks, one of the bikers winked at her and gave her a smug grin. She didn't smile back in return and turned her attention back to the bartender. Once she got her drinks, Allie headed back toward the table and was stopped by the bald biker. His hand grasped her upper arm to catch her attention, which caused her to spill some beer on herself. "The fuck?" Was her response as she glared up at the man.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, babe. Let me, help you with that," he apologized as he took a napkin from the bar.

Allie took her shot and set it down before she snatched the napkin out of the man's hand. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't grab me, you neanderthal."

The man clenched his jaw at her retort. "You watch that pretty mouth of yours," he threatened.

Allie smirked at him. "You see that man over there?" She nodded her head at Bucky's direction. "He's a well-experienced vet. If he feels the need to jump in and handle this situation, he will. Which the result won't end well for you or your friends."

Bucky glared at the man across the bar. His body was tense but ready for a fight. The man stared down the blue-eyed stranger before he looked away with a shutter.

"Yeah, maybe another time, baby doll," the man sneered at her as he sat back down.

Allie stomped back to her seat across from Bucky and chugged her beer as fast as she could. Bucky kept his eyes on the bald man, watching his every movement. She noticed this and set her empty glass down. She belched deeply which caused Bucky to look back her in shock.

"Yeah. That was disgusting, sorry," she apologized. "Don't worry about that creep. He's looking for tail, not a fight."

"You apologize a lot," he looked back at the bar.

She was about to say she was sorry again but she stopped herself. She never thought about it, but she was only apologetic to him. Or at least she actually meant it with him and she knew why, but it was too soon. When Allie was looking for Coulson's future in Columbia, she saw something else. Something very intimate with her and Bucky, but if she told him, he would leave her before it could happen. She was torn. Keeping something from him felt wrong, but she couldn't bare the thought of him leaving her.

The buzz finally kicked in. She felt her face heat up from the alcohol and became in tune with the music from the jukebox as it began to play.

 ** _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_**

 ** _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_**

 ** _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_**

 ** _Because you're mine, I walk the line_**

 _"Thank you Buck, but I can get by on my own," small Steve told him as they stood outside of his apartment._

 ** _I find it very, very easy to be true_**

 _"Thing is, you don't have to," Bucky replied as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder._

 ** _I find myself alone when each day is through_**

 _"I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal."_

 ** _Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_**

 ** _Because you're mine, I walk the line_**

 _"What's your name?"_

 ** _Because you're mine, I walk the line_**

 _"Get away from me, you monster!"_ Bucky winced from the memory.

 _ **You've got a way to keep me on your side**_

 _ **You give me cause for love that I can't hide**_

 _ **For you, I know I'd even try to turn the tide**_

 _ **Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

 _ **Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

 _ **Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

They stared at each other for a while after the song ended and was replaced with an AC/DC song. Bucky watched the pink tint color her cheeks and held his breath. This girl will be the death of him. He caught himself paying too much attention to her rather than his surroundings, but of course if she can see the future he didn't have to. Being guarded was the only thing he knew how to do. It felt strange to have someone else look out for him. Also, he couldn't get over the fact that she once called him a monster. If that was what she truly felt about him, he couldn't continue his journey with her. He had enough guilt, being with her would be just as painful if he were with Steve.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Allie broke the silence as she stood from her seat.

After she relieved her bladder, Allie walked out of the stall and headed straight for the sink.

Bucky watched the bald man walk into the hallway where the restrooms were a few minutes after Allie. He tried to think nothing of it, but a gut feeling told him otherwise. He always went with his instincts. He followed him almost a minute after into the same hallway. As he got closer the women's bathroom, he heard what sounded like a slap and Allie squeal right after. Bucky was full of rage and busted through the bathroom door. He found the bald man on top of Allie on the floor. Furious, Bucky wrapped his metal hand around the biker's throat and pulled him off her. He threw the man into one of the stalls, which caused the man's head to collide against the wall and knocked him out cold. Bucky looked back down at her, expecting to see the fear in her eyes. To his surprise, she didn't look frightened. She slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Whew! Anyone else ready for Halloween? YASSS!**

 _ **Sarah**_ _ **-**_ **Yes, life lesson learned. As you can tell** **i like to put a little humor in serious moments. Why? Because it lightens the mood. Life isn't always so serious. Lol.**

 _ **gamerchic**_ __ **\- I am soo glad to hear! That makes me really happy. Ember was like Captain America: First Avenger. It's more of a set up than the actual love story. And as for the vision, you will see soon enough.**

 _ **LoveFicton2016 -**_ ** & _wolviegurl_ \- Thank you lovelies! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. And I have a few more stories I am working on. come check them out ad let me know what you think! Happy reading and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 7**

He stared out the window on the bus to look at the moon with his arm wrapped around Allie's shoulder. He glanced down at her and sighed. She was asleep. She looked so peaceful and it was already ten o'clock, he didn't have the heart to wake her of his own selfishness. Instead, he sat and opened the door in the back of his mind to release the bad memories.

The worst one was when she called him a monster and how it affected him, even in the present. He remembered when he was brought back to the bank, all he felt was regret. That was something he never wanted to be. He always dreamed f being something better. A hero. Which is why he decided to join the army before the draft. The one thing he truly wanted was to defend those of need who could never help themselves. He wanted to help those who were like Steve.

'Steve...'

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, had always been his best friend. He remembered the day the first met. It was 1926, Bucky was on his way to school when he saw an older boy kicking a smaller kid while he was on the ground. He never liked bullies. He went right over to the older boy and punched him in the gut which caused the boy to fall on his rear end. The smaller boy introduced himself as Steve, and they've been friends ever since.

Allie reminded him of Steve. She was always so determined, driven. Steve knew he would join the army one way or another, and he did. Allie has a drive in her, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was yet.

* * *

 ** _48 hours later... Bogota, Columbia_**

 _They looked deep into each other's eyes as the warm water rushed down on their bare skin. Bucky traced his fingers on her lips before he leaned in and kissed her gently. She pressed her hands against his chest for support as she kissed him back, passionately. As Bucky ran his hand down the curves of her waist, Allie gingerly grabbed his dark locks to force his body closer to hers. A soft moan escaped his lips and pressed her back against the tiled walls. Allie wrapped her legs around his waist._

Allie woke up in a soft bed by herself, confused. She looked around the room and found Bucky doing pushups with only his normal arm. He was shirtless. She could see every muscle that was visible to the human eye. As she shifted from her spot, she felt the dampness of her underwear and her face heated up.

'Oh god,' she groaned internally.

Bucky heard the creaks of the bed and turned his head to find Allie climb out of bed. He watched her run into the bathroom and shut the door as he stopped his morning work out. He stood from his spot and went to her backpack to grab a protein bar. There was a drawing that seemed all too familiar to him. It was placed in between the snacks and her notebooks. He pulled the drawing out of the bag to get a closer look. It was what appeared to be a sunflower.

 _"Soldier!" The girl called out as she opened the car door. The soldier turned to face the little girl. She sat next to him and quickly buckled her seat belt. His eyes softened when she looked up at him with joy. "I drew something for you," she announced as she dug into her princess backpack. She hurriedly took out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. He gingerly took it from her small hand and gave it a look. It looked like a sunflower. She took the time to draw him something, and for some reason, it gave him a warm feeling. "Soldier?" A small voice brought him back to reality. He looked at the young girl next to him who looked concerned. "Do you like it?"_

"Bucky?"

He turned his head around toward the bathroom. She walked toward him in her white robe.

Allie walked toward him in her white robe and noticed the picture he held in his hand. "Yeah, I drew that twenty years ago."

He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at it. "You drew it for me. Why do you have it?"

"You stayed with us, twenty-four-seven. You put it on the 'fridge, and after you killed our driver, Pierce took you away. I kept just in case you ever came back, but you never remembered who I was."

Bucky looked up at her with an expression she had only seen twice in her life. He was torn.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing/reading and thank you new followers/favoriters (idk if that a word but I'm going with it). You guys are awesome! I want to apologize for how short this chapter is, but I hope I served it justice.**

 _ **wulviegurl -**_ _ **Yes! he remembered and there will be plenty more to come!**_

 _ **LoveFiction2016 -**_ _ **Thnak you so much! Always love to see a review from you, girl.**_

 **Enojoy and happy reading. constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

"You've gotten yourself in quite a quandary," Phil Coulson said as he poured sugar into his coffee. He sat across from Allie at the table in the cafe.

She grimaced. "How big of a mess?"

"Considering the Asset's being accused of kidnapping, I'd say it's pretty big."

"Bucky," she corrected.

"What?"

"His name is Bucky and he's no longer an Asset to HYDRA. He was under some sort of min-"

"Mind control. I know," Phil interrupted and let out a sigh. "Agent Romanoff exposed HYDRA and everything of their history on the internet. Everyone knows of the As - Bucky and what he looks like. You need to lay low. I considered the idea of Scotland, but there are some complications."

"When I looked for the turnout, everything was fine."

"It probably will be, but I have a better, more safe place where you can stay for the time being," Coulson looked out the window to observe Bucky on the other side of the street.

"And where would that be?"

"What do you think about Peru?" Phil took another sip.

"Peru?" She repeated with a quirked eyebrow. "Why there?"

"It a lovely place. Wonderful food, people, and it can be romantic."

She was surprised by his choice of words. "Romantic? What are you implying?"

"What does he mean to you?" Phil asked in a serious tone.

"Are you seriously interrogating me?"

"You're putting forth a lot of effort to keep him out of the hands of our government. You obviously care about him, but how much is what makes me curious."

Allie didn't answer right away. Partially because she wasn't sure if the feelings she had for Bucky was love or if it was the fact that she felt that she owed him a debt for all those years. Or perhaps it was for her own selfish reasons. "He was always there. Even after you left, I wasn't sad when he was around. He's always been my Soldier and I love him."

Satisfied, Coulson smiled. "Good." He stood from his seat and left a few dollar bills on the table. "Are your things packed?"

"Yes," she stood with him.

"Perfect, because we have a jet ready for take-off in about thirty minutes. Let's get you and your soldier somewhere safe."

* * *

 ** _Three days later..._**

 _A woman in her mid-thirties rolled dough into flour as she hummed a tune. Her wavy brown hair was made up into a messy bun and her apron was covered in dried up dough and flour. Her delicate face lit up from the sun ray that glared from the kitchen window. An older man sat at the kitchen table as he read a newspaper and drank from a coffee mug._

 _"The Avengers are something else, aren't they?" The older man said with an accent._

 _A boy, who resembled Allie, smiled at the older man. "Iron Man is my favorite!"_

 _"Ne_ vozbuzhdayutyegoslishkommnogo _," [Don't excite him too much.] the woman scolded the older man as she pointed a wooden spoon at him. "Vy_ znayete _, kak on_ paluchayet _." [You know how he gets]_

 _"English,_ doch _," The older man lifted his eyes from his newspaper and gave her a gentle smile. "They boy must learn."_

When Allie awoke from her strange dream, she couldn't keep her mind off of the boy. Even when Bucky walked out of the shower, naked, she didn't even blush or shy away from him like she always did. The boy looked just like her. His hair, the color of his eyes. She was curious about him and wanted know what the connection was. However, she had to push it aside, at least until she can help Buck with his nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay. My computer is broken, so I am posting through my phone. I usually thank everyone, individually, but I am super lazy to type it all through my phone. But, thank you wo much everyone for leaving comments and reading/following. I apologize for this chapter being so short, however, I hope it's woth it... oh! And to those who responded to my question, thanks! You guys were amazing help. Please check out my Walking Dead fanfic. It is called I Am The Walking Dead. My OC is quite the character and very different from Allie.**

 **Anywho, enjoy and happy reading!**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 _ **Three months later... Peru, South America**_

He watched the sweat drip from her forehead down her cheek as he swung his normal arm at her. Allie dodged his hit as she crouched down with her palms flat on the ground. She spun herself around as she extended her leg in attempted to strike him on the shins. Bucky jumped before she could touch him and raised his legs to stomp on her, but Allie swiftly somersaulted backward and stood herself up. He lunged his body forward as he pulled his arm back. Allie knew what direction he planned to attack and readied herself. As she lifted her leg while Bucky took his shot to hit her, Allie lost her footing and slipped due to the wet grass. She squealed on her way down and landed on her rear-end.

"Well, that was graceful," she muttered to herself.

Then, there was a sound that she had never heard come from him. It was a chuckle. She lifted her head up to look at him and was pleasantly surprised by the half-smile he wore. She stared at him in awe, admiring how even more handsome a simple smile made him. The crinkle around his eyes, the brightness in his face, she wanted nothing more than to be trapped in this moment forever. However, every good thing doesn't very long. The smile on his face faded as he held out his hand in front of her.

He held out his hand in front of her, in offer to help her up. She gingerly wrapped her fingers around his hand as he lifted her up. As she stood on her feet, they stared into each other's eyes. Bucky slowly lifted his hand and traced his finger down to her jaw and lifted it with two fingers.

 _"Bucky," a beautiful brunette giggled as he lifted her chin with his fingers._

Allie gradually moved closer to him and pressed her body against his before she kissed him passionately. Once her lips touched his, Bucky knew then he never wanted to let her go, but he hesitated. Then, in the middle of their sweet kiss, Bucky pushed Allie away.

At first, she was to stunned to comprehend what happened. Then as it all came to her, she marched back up to Bucky and pushed him back. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"We can't do this," he answered with seriousness.

"Why?" She demanded an answer. When he didn't, she pushed him again. "Why the fuck not? Explain yourself."

"Because I'm not good for you, Allie!" He snapped at her.

Suddenly, she felt heavy. It was as though gravity pushed down on her with great force. A lump formed in her throat as she swallowed down the tears. "Yes, you a-"

"No, Allie. I'm not," he looked at her sadly.

"Please," her bottom lip trembled as tears formed. "Please, don't tell me that's really what you think."

He stared at her coldly. "I can't do that."

"No, I - I don't believe you."

"Why can't you just let it go?" He pleaded.

"Because I love you! Goddammit," the tears spilled from her amber orbs.

Bucky looked down and sighed.

"I have always loved you."

He looked at her, pained. "I've killed people. Innocent people."

She took a step closer to him. "That wasn't your fault."

"I'll hurt you," he warned, softly as he reached out to caress her face.

"Do you want to hurt me?" She took anothe step closer so he was able to touch her.

Bucky ran his fingers through her hair, "no."

"Then, you won't," she whispered and pecked him on the lips.

"What if HYDRA -"

I won't let that happen. Do you understand me?" She asked him sternly. "I'll make sure they will never find us."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay, here is a special treat! Thank you guys once again for reviewing and reading/following. I had to type theough my phone again, but I wanted to make sure I posted this chapter ASAP. This is what happened (most significant moment) in between those three months through Bucky's perspective. I hope you guys enjoy! Happy reading everyone**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Three months earlier ...**

 _Peru truly was as beautiful as Coulson described. Bucky loved every moment of it, especially when he noticed how the country brought life to Allie. Her skin darkened from the generous amount of sun, it made her look more vibrant. She smiled and laughed more. She even gained more knowledge on her abilities and often attempted to use it against him, but failed. However, she never gave up. The more she failed, the more was determined._

 _When another month passed, he watched her grow stronger. She fought faster, harder, smarter. Still, it wasn't enough._

 _He even took notice his own changes. Especially the emotional ones. Old memories of how lively, soulful, and standing up for those who can't fight for themselves. To fight for people like Steve, or at least how he used to be before..._

 _Yes, it pained him. It crushed him from the inside out to be away from the man he always thought of as a brother. It was bad enough to have Allie in danger just by being near him, while the world's best hero needed to help he weak. He coud take care of himself. Allie, however, was different. Sure, her abilities are good for offense but she lacks defense. He needed to teach her before he left. Then, one night, the thought escaped is mind when he found her in the bathtub. He just came back from his afternoon jog and found that dinner wasn't made at the usual time nor was anything being cooked. As he walked through the house, he noticed smell of vanilla and some floral scent. The sweet aroma led him into their bathroom and found her asleep in a no longer bubble bath._

 _He examined her body as he approached the tub and knelt down next to her. He stared at her for a while as he planned on how to wake her up without startling her. As he looked back down at her naked body, her leg shifted._

 _"Bucky?" She whispered._

 _He looked back at her._

 _"You're starting," she blushed without covering herself._

 _He looked down, ashamed after he felt his manhood harden._

 _She leaned closer to him and cupped his cheek with one of her hands. "Do you think I'm attractive?"_

 _He looked down at her and swallowed hard as he nodded._

 _She smiled. "Do you think I'm sexy?" She asked as she stood up from the bathtub._

 _Still on his knees, Bucky looked up at her. "Yes."_

 _Allie bit her lip and helped him up to his feet. "Do you want to kiss me?"_

 _He struggled. Of course he did, but this sort of attachment could get her hurt, or killed. He was absolutely torn. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed. "We shouldn't."_

 _"Please?" She begged._

 _He couldn't help but to caress her wet, soft skin or prevent his member from growing as she pressed her naked body against him. He suddenly stopped and without looking at her, he said, "You should get dressed." Then, heft her alone in the bathroom as he went out for another jog._

* * *

Now, they are here again. This time, she kissed him regardless. She also told him she was in love with him and always had. Somehow, he already knew, but her saying it out loud made him feel the very same pain he felt whenever he thought about Steve. What was this feeling?

Then, it popped into his mind. Regret. He regrets it all but he needed to move forward. He used Allie as a rebound from his and Steve's friendship and yet he enjoyed her company tremendously. Yet, he couldn't bare the thought of him living wiothout her. He regretted letting her come with him. He should have convinced her to stay with Steve. Yet, would she have listened? Or would she have followed him around the world with no one to protect her?

"Why?" He asked her.

"What?"

He looked into her quizzical, amber eyes. "Why do you love me? You don't know anything about me."

"I don't know the old you, but I'm getting to know the new Bucky, just like yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone, so sorry for the long wait. I know this isn't a long chapter, but I couldn't add more to this... it didn't feel right.. Anyway. Thank you so much for your reviews! I normally say my thanks and comments o everyone peronally, but I am so so so busy and I wanted to post this ASAP. I promise the next one will be worth it. Please let me know what you guys think, even if you hate it, I want your imput. Happy reading and enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

They looked into each other's eyes, neither said a word. There was nothing to be said.

He ripped his eyes away from her as he grabbed his backpack from the corner by the front door and put his baseball cap on his head. She watched him with her arms crossed against her chest, swallowing down the tears. "You won't come back."

He sighed. "No."

She nodded as a shuddered breath escaped her lips. "Well, then. I suppose - um - this is goodbye?"

Bucky creased his forehead and walked up to her. He rested his forehead on hers. "Yes. I'm not stable, I'm not -," he paused and grabbed her face to look her in the eye. "It doesn't matter how I feel about you, Allie. I can't always be there to protect you. I can't even protect you from myself. Go home. You have a life, friends. Everything I had is gone now, you have so much left at home. So, go, Allie. Stop wasting your life away for me."

Tears poured down her cheeks as she sniffled. He was right. She was defenseless without him. He couldn't always be there to protect her. Allie nodded her head. "Okay. I'll let you go."

He pressed his lips against her forehead before he walked out the door.

* * *

November 5, 2014 1:39 AM Sokovia

 _He watched the crowd cheer in victory as their new president waved in the back of 1961 Lincoln Continental. He held his post on top of a building. He made sure no one was able to see him. Bucky aimed his sniper rifle carefully at Kennedy's head. His wife would occasionally block the cross-hairs, but Bucky was patient. He waited until her head was turned before he pulled the trigger. Once the crowd screamed in horror and Kennedy's body slump next to his wife, he knew his mission was complete. He turned, immediately and fled the scene._

 _His target was a black man. They told him his name was King and that he was part of an American organization that was funded by the Stark Industries. His mission was to make it look public, keep his distance. He hid behind a bush in the park as he watched the man approach a car across the street. He aimed his rifle at the man's head. **BANG!**_

Bucky jolted from his mattress, covered in cold sweat. Once he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, he realized it was only a dream. His chest heaved with every breath he took as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He glanced down at the clock on his nightstand. It was two o'clock in the morning. He only slept six hours in the past week. In fact, he hadn't slept much at all in the past few months. Not since... No, he didn' want to remember her.

Ever since he left her, his nightmares and guilt worsened. His memories flowed through him every day, and it only filled him with remorse. However, leaving her was the best thing he had done in the last seventy years. He needed her to stay safe, even if that meant to stay away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you think. Happy reading.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

He stared out the window as he watched the cars drive by from his tiny apartment. The rain poured down, washing the city clean while the children played innocently in the puddles. It reminded him of his own childhood with Steve and how they would do the very same. One year, Steve got pneumonia. Bucky never forgave himself when he saw his fragile friend in the hospital bed. He mentally shook the memories away as he walked away from the window and headed toward the kitchen.

He mentally shook the memories away as he walked away from the window and headed toward the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and a protein bar. He hadn't eaten a wholesome meal since... It pained him too much to even think her name. Especially since the recurring dreams. He was used to nightmares of his past, but these dreams were different. Ever since he moved to Sokovia, Bucky felt right, like he was meant to be there. Then, the second week he's been there, he dreamt that a large chunk of the city was crumbled in ruins and her body

* * *

Allie wiped down the restaurant table on the patio. She kept her eyes on the little boy she dreamt about for months.

He was sitting with whom she assumed to be his parents and possibly his grandfather. They laughed together as they ate their lunch. She watched how the sunlight glossed his copper hair and admired his cream colored skin. Allie wanted to know why she had visions of this boy and his death, and why he looked so much like her.

"Excuse me," she barely heard someone call out to her.

She aimlessly sprayed the table with her cleaner, which ended up missing and sprayed all over a woman who sat at a table across from her.

"Excuse me, miss!" A male voice shouted.

Allie snapped her head toward the voice's direction and made eye contact with an angry man.

"Would you mind cleaning the table and not my wife?" he snapped at her with a harsh accent.

"Uh, sorry," she grimaced at the gentleman. "Won't happen again."

The man grumbled something his is native tongue to his wife as he gave Allie a nasty look.

When she looked back at the boy and his family, she made eye contact with the father and quickly looked away. As Allie picked up her supplies, the father stood from his seat and advanced toward her. "Excuse me, miss?"

Allie pretended as though she didn't hear him and entered the restaurant as the man called out for her. She knew he was determined and he wouldn't rest until he got his answers. She stopped in her tracks and sighed in defeat. As she turned around to face him, she didn't expect him to look so concerned.

When he caught up with her, the man grabbed her by the elbow. "Who are you? Why have you been following me?" He sternly asked her.

She checked her surroundings before she lead him through the kitchen to the back exit. "I'm sorry if I spooked you."

"Cut the shit, who are you? Who do you work for? The Soviets? Germany? SHIELD?" He shoved his hand into his coat pocket.

"No! Wait! You don't want to shoot me. I'mm not with anyone or any organization," Allie quickly spoke out.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. "How did you know I had a gun?"

It took her a while to answer. "Because I saw you draw it out before you stuck her hand into your pocket."

He gave her a quizzical look. "How-"

"I born with a gift. I can see the path of someone's future. And for whatever reason, I saw the death of your family. I just wanted to help."

Suddenly, Allie felt a hand wrap around her throat, tightly. She struggled to breathe but knew he would not kill her. "Is that a threat?"

She shook her head in denial and felt a sense of relief when her throat was free from the death grip of the man before her. "I'm not threatening anyone, I only mean to help."

He took his hand out of his pocket and quirked an eyebrow at her. "How can a little girl help me or my family? How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I wanted you or your family dead, you would already be, trust me." She said darkly. "But, I don't kill people. I save them."

"You're a hero? An Avenger?" He scoffed at her.

The side of her mouth twitched. "I'm not a hero."

"Then what are you?"

"My name is Allie Peirce. I'm just a girl from D.C."

"D.C.? You're American?" he was surprised since her accent to his native tongue was flawless.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Helmut Zemo," he answered with caution.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zemo," she smiled sweetly at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you so much to all reviewers/followers/readers. I appreciate your support! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Let me know what ou guys think of this chapter. Happy reading, everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _"Strings," a deep voice echoed._

 _It was dark and the only source of light were red slivers of energy that flashed through the darkness._

 _"So many strings to hold me down," the voice continued as he hummed a familiar tune and began to sing. "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me..."_

 _Bucky watched people around him run for their lives as buildings fell and collided onto the streets. Sirens came from different directions. Then, he saw her. Her body laid flat on the ground and a stream of blood that dripped from her temple down to her chin. Was he dreaming? It all seemed so real._

 _"Bucky?" A familiar voice said behind him. As he slowly turned around, he found a scrawny Steve standing behind him. "Hey, Buck."_

 _Suddenly, large chunks of the city above him crashed down around Allie's body. He tried to move his heavy legs, but the more he struggled it seemed as though the distance between them were further. He watched a building slowly tilt in her direction before it fell on top of her._

"NO!" He screamed as he jolted up in his bed. Once he realized that it was just a dream, Bucky was relieved. Relieved by the fact that Allie wasn't really hurt and the city was well intact. Then, as he thought of her, a feeling overwhelmed him. He hadn't felt that way in a long time until he dreamt of Steve for the first time in months. Whenever he appeared in his dreams, so did she. However, this time was different. They were both at their most vulnerable state. Steve was his old scrawny self while Allie was either knocked out or dead. He hoped she was somewhere safe, anywhere that was far away from him.

* * *

Allie woke up in a panic, covered in cold sweat. It was such a strange dream, but it felt so real. It was almost as real as one of her visions, but Steve was so skinny. It couldn't possibly be the future, could it? She also saw her soldier, but that wasn't possible. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. Yet, the expression on his face told her otherwise. However, she reminded herself that it was just a dream.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 21, 2015 SOKOVIA**

"I trust that you have nothing but good intentions, Ms. Pierce," Zemo warned her, gently. "I promise if it turns out that you're just an American spy-"

"No, I'm not," Allie interrupted him. "I swear to you that my intentions are nothing but good."

Zemo gave her a hard, long look. "Then why my family? Hm? Out of all citizens of Sokovia, you choose me. Why?"

She turned her head away from him and walked his son play on the swings with the other children. "I don't know why. I told you about my visions. I don't control them," she looked back at him with a smile. "I only want to help."

He sighed and sat down on a bench nearby. He took his time to observe his son and the other children before he replied. "You know, my mother was a psychic as well?"

This caught Allie's interest and she took a seat next to him. "Really?"

"Yes," he looked back at her. "My father wasn't much of a believer but I always had faith in my mother." He dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded up picture. As Zemo handed it to her, he continued his story. "I had a sister once, she was so beautiful, just like my mother."

"Was?" She repeated as she unfolded the picture.

"One day, my mother told my father that she would be taken from us but he didn't believe her. He told her to stop worrying and that they were just nightmares. But, then it happened."

Allie stared at the black and white picture of a little boy holding a bundled up baby.

"That was the last time I saw my baby sister."

"I'm so sorry," she handed him the picture back. "How old was she?"

"Only a few days old. My mother died a few years later. My father is convinced that she died from a broken heart," he said grimly.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because my mother's gifts had its flaws, which is why my father had a difficult time believing," he explained.

Allie thought about it for a moment. "That's because her visions were based on decisions, just like me."

Zemo looked at her suspiciously. "How old did you say you were again?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, but before she could answer, Ivan (Ee-vahn) interrupted them.

"Papa!" Ivan yelled as he ran toward his father. "Look at what I've found!"

Zemo's hard expression softened as his son ran toward him to show him a rock. "Well, would you look at that?" He took the rock from his son to get a better look. "We'll have to add it to your collection."

Then, across the park, she saw him. It felt as though time had stopped, and everything in the world no longer mattered. Although he wasn't facing her, she knew it was him instantly. She turned back to Zemo and his son. "Excuse me, I'm sorry for cutting this meeting short, but I saw spotted an old friend. We'll meet again next week, same time?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect," he smiled tightly at her as he watched her walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post, I've been busy with my band. I am back! Also, I apologize for this chapter being so short... Thank you to all that have been taking the time to review and welcome new readers/followers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next one is going to be juicy. I'll have warnings posted. Happy reading everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 14**

It had almost been a year since the memories came back to him. Bucky hoped that remembering his past would keep him distracted, but she was always there. In his thoughts or his dreams. Now, the very image of her appeared before him. He couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality. But there she was, standing on the opposite side of the street. He watched her as she walked across the street, never looking away from each other. Once she approached him, he wanted to run. Run as far away from her as possible, but he also wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let go.

They were only an inch apart as they looked into each other's eyes. How much he missed the warmth of her amber colored, almond shaped eyes and the softness of her subtle features. He didn't realize he had lifted his hand until he felt his rough fingers caress her cheek. He watched her eyes close slowly and the side of her plump lips curl into a small smile. Allie rested her black-gloved hand on his.

"Did you miss me?" she smiled at him.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I told you not to follow me."

She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I'm not here for you. In fact, I had no idea that you were even here."

"Then, why-"

"There's a cafe a few feet away. Why don't we get something warm to drink and a bite to eat? I'll answer all of your questions," she grabbed his normal hand as she guided him down the street.

* * *

"You've been following this family and you have no idea who they are?" Bucky asked after took a bite from a pastry.

"Well, I haven't done all of the research, but in all of my visions, they seem like a good family. Out of all the people in Sokovia, I'm having visions of this boy. He has to special or maybe he's like me."

"What's you say his name was?"

"Helmut Zemo, why?" she took a sip of her tea.

 _"Anfisa!" a male called out from a distance as Bucky stared at the auburn haired woman._

 _"Please," the older woman begged as she stood in front of a crib. "Please don't take my baby."_

 _He cocked his head to the side, fascinated by how precious her child was to her. Her eyes slowly shifted to a little boy. "Helmut! Run!"_

 ** _Bang_**

"Bucky?" he heard Allie's voice as though it were far away. "Bucky?" He found himself back in the cafe, sitting across from her. "Are you okay?" she asked as she stretched her arm across the table to touch his hand. He moved it before the contact was made and looked away from her.

"I think I know why you are having visions of this family," he looked back at her.

"Why?"

He hesitated before he answered. "Because your real name is Petra Zemo."

"What?" she practically screamed. "How - how the fuck would you know that?"

"Keep your voice down," he said quietly. He checked his surrounding before he kept talking. "I'm the one that took you from your birth parents. It was my mission."

"An order by Alexander Pierce?"

"I don't know the details, all I remember was taking you from a woman and -" he paused.

"And what?"

He stared at her for a minute. He killed her mother. How can he tell her that? Bucky looked down grimly. "And I was ordered to bring you to South America, on a cruise ship."

"Shit," she spat out. "The woman who claimed herself to be my mother was a part of this - this -" The lights began to flicker in the cafe. Bucky and Allie looked at each other. "Something's wrong," she mumbled to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and to the new followers/readers. I really appreciate the support and so happy that you all are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you guys think! Even if you feel like Bucky is OOC or if this scene feels too rushed, just let me know... I will do my best to fix it. Happy reading everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Bucky looked back at Allie with curiosity as she stared back at him, suspiciously. "You're hiding something," she accused. "What are you not telling me?" He shamefully turned his head away from her and watched an older couple smile and admire each other. "Bucky?" His jaw tightened as he forced himself to look back at her and expected her to be irritated, instead, she scrutinized him with concern. "You can tell me anything," she reassured him.

He exhaled through his nostrils and leaned back in his chair. "I can't tell you, but -" he paused for a moment and stared at her. He didn't want to keep anything from Allie, but at the same time, he didn't want her to know how much of a monster he truly was.

"But, what?" she asked, calmly.

"I can show you," he said slowly.

"How?" she cocked her head to the side. "Show me what exactly?"

"Are you alone?" Bucky asked as he scanned the cafe.

"Of course."

He briskly sat from his chair and gently grabbed Allie's hand as he pulled her up from her seat. He then put the hood of her jacket over her head as he covered his face with a baseball cap. "Keep your head down until we cross the street," he whispered in her ear.

The warmth from his breath hit her earlobe and spread throughout her body. Her mouth was suddenly dry, which made it difficult to swallow. "Why?" she whispered back.

"Survalence. Let's go."

* * *

Allie cautiously walked on the damaged wooden floors as she observed the abandoned building Bucky had been living in for the past few months. It was dark, cold, lonely. He didn't even have a mattress, only a sleeping bag. And as for the toilet? There was none. Just a bucket that he kept in the corner of the room if that's what it was. "This is where you've been staying? Why?

"It's isolated," he quickly answered as he dug out a few notebooks from his backpack and flipped through a couple of pages.

"So, that's where my journals went," she smiled as she walked toward Bucky.

Without answering, or saying a word, Bucky stopped on a page and handed the journal to her. "What's this?"

"You told me that whenever you had dreams that you didn't understand, you wrote them down," he explained.

"So, you've been doing the same?" Allie beamed with pride then began to read the first few lines. She paused in her reading and shot her head up. "These are memories?"

"Yes," he answered.

Allie continued to read on as she slowly sat herself down on Bucky's 'bed' while he planted himself on the other side of the room and sat on the floor as he rested his back against the wall.

 _It wasn't until I left her when the nightmares got worse. Every memory is like a hot iron pressing against my skin, burning me. She told me it wasn't my fault, that HYDRA forced me to do it. But, I still did it. Now, it haunts me everytime I close my eyes. I've killed so many, mostly political or inspirational leaders, but there is one I can't seem to let go of._ _A woman, I never knew her name. It wasn't my mission to know, but it also wasn't my mission to kill her. I was meant to take a baby, no witnesses. But, the woman knew I was coming._

 _I remember climbing through the window, and the first thing I saw was a wooden crib. I heard footsteps and creaking from old stairs, so I hid to the closest thing to me, the closet. Someone entered the room._

 _"I know you're in here," a woman called out. "Masked man."_

 _Next thing I remember, I pointed my pistol at the woman. I figured a gun would look sloppy, make it look like an amateur kidnapping._

 _"Please," she begged as she pressed her back against the crib and tears poured down her cheeks. "Please don't take my baby." She suddenly looked passed me, behind me. I turned my head to the side and found a boy, no older than ten, stare at me with wide eyes. I looked back at the older woman, who told the boy to run. I couldn't risk any more witnesses, so I decided to finish the job, once and for all._

"Oh my god," Allie gasped as she looked up at Bucky. "You killed my birth mother?" When he didn't answer her, she began to hyperventilate which turned into sobs. "Oh, my god."

He stood from his spot and slowly walked up to her. "This is why you need to stay as far away from me as you can. If anyone knew about us, they would use you against me. All they have to do is say those goddamn words."

She glared up at him, face covered in tears and snot dripping from her nose. "Is this why you brought me here? To push me away? Again? Why? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Because I don't wanna hurt you, Allie!" He gave her a pained expression. "If I hurt you, I could never live with myself."

"Why?" she wanted to hear him say it.

"You know why?" He turned away from her.

Frustrated, she tugged on his arm with force and made him turn back around to face her. "Tell me."

He sighed.

"Please, just say it," she begged as she leaned into him.

He pressed his normal hand against her neck, warning her not to come any closer. Bucky peered down at her and stared into her almond shaped eyes then down to her plump, full lips. Subconsciously, he leaned in closer to her as his hand drifted down to her breast and pressed his lips against hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Allie woke up with a start, causing Bucky to jolt awake. Ignoring his groans of protest, she quickly got dressed and told him to get up. As she packed their things, Bucky got up and walked over to her. The sun glared at them as they stared at each other. Bucky was exhausted and pale. Allie could only imagine how she looked.

"Did you see her too?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think we should go."

Bucky agreed and helped her gather their things before leaving out the door. As they exited, they entered another room that wasn't there before. It was like magic. Bucky opened the door they just came through, but it was just a closet. He and Allie then headed toward the other door in the room, and as they opened it, the same bald woman in there dreams stood before them. She kindly smiled as she entered the room.

"James Buchanan Barnes and Petra Zemo," the woman greeted as she poured them tea. "Or do you prefer Alexandra Pierce?"

Allie gawked at her. "You're real..."

The woman chuckled. "I am... and so are you. Stay at ease, soldier. There is no harm here."

Allie turned to look at Bucky. He had such an intense, dark expression she hadn't seen in a long time. She was sure that he would kill the woman before they got answers. Before Allie could calm Bucky down, the woman walked over to him and placed her palm on his forehead. Instantly he closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders as he drew a long breath. Then, he opened his eyes and smiled. The crooked grin that made her knees weak.

"How did - what?" She babbled.

"I used my chi to calm his mind. It appears HYDRA did a number on your soldier," she explained. "He was forced to kill in the most ruthless ways for nearly ninety years. His mind isn't broken. Only cracked." The woman walked to the coffee table and sat on her knees. She began to pour the rest of the tea into a pot before she prepped more. As she poured hot water into the clay kettle, she told them to sit. "When I was a little girl, I lived in Japan. The people there taught me many things about their culture, but the only thing that I found interesting was the tea ceremonies." She poured the old tea onto the kettle. "There were many different kinds, but they all share one quality - they season the pot with tea." She took out the pot from the tray and poured the remaining tea back into the pot she poured from. "By doing this, the tea stays warm and the pot is polished. When the pot cracks," she paused to pour more tea on the kettle. "All you need to do is polish it up with tea."

Allie and Bucky stared at the woman.

"You're the kettle," she said to Bucky.

"Okay," Allie entertained the idea. "How do I polish him?"

"Your chi and warmth. Love."

"My chi?" Allie repeated.

The woman nodded. "Well, you'll need to learn, but give it a few weeks. I can teach you."

Allie looked back at Bucky. He didn't even have to answer. She knew what he wanted. "How long can we stay?"

* * *

 _ **May 7, 2016 - Romania**_

The apartment smelled of bacon and eggs that morning. He forced his eyes open as he stretched in bed. Yes, a bed. It was a mattress without a frame, but it was better than sleeping on a cot or the floor. The best part was that he could snuggle with Allie.

He climbed out of bed to see her cooking in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her ear. "Morning."

"Hey, baby," she smiled and turned to kiss him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, after last night."

They both laughed and kissed more. Allie cherished this moment. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Love you too, doll."

They ate their breakfast as Bucky taught her Romanian. He was not only a good teacher but also patient. It reminded her of when he taught her French when she was thirteen. When they finished their breakfast, Bucky cleaned up the dishes and kitchen before he walked her to work. She found a job as a pastry chef in a bakery a few blocks away from home. He didn't want her walking alone, so he would head to work an hour earlier to make sure she got to her job safely, then head toward the opposite direction.

He worked at a meat packaging factory, so he never had to worry about exposing his prosthetic arm. It also made the days go by faster. The sooner he got home, the better.

Ever since the Ancient One taught Allie how to expand her powers, she's been helping him with his PTSD. Unfortunately, there is no magical cure for his trigger. However, there may be a scientific one. The Ancient One wasn't able to tell them where to find that cure, but Allie said it was somewhere in Africa, but she couldn't locate it on a map. She called it 'the hidden city'.

He hoped they would find it one day, but for the time being, they remained hidden from the word in a small village in Romania. For the first time in years, he was happy. And usually, happiness like that doesn't last forever.

* * *

Allie was kneading dough when the vision came. She saw Bucky running as someone chased after him. She dropped the dough and ran home. When she got there, she grabbed a few things and posted the Steve Roger picture on the refrigerator as a warning for Bucky.

The Avengers were on their way.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

In a grey jumpsuit, Tony stretched lazily near a park bench. He tapped a button on the side of his glasses, and a POV camera popped up on the lens. A decoy suit hovered over the city from afar. Tony may be an amateur when it came to catching someone who can see the future, but that doesn't mean he didn't come up with a strategic plan. If Allie saw him coming, then he'd need to confuse her. It didn't matter whether she was expecting him with or without the suit, he'd find her.

He watched through the decoy's camera as he jogged down the sidewalk. People walked up and down the streets, in and out of shops - but Friday couldn't detect her face anywhere.

When he first met Alexandra Pierce, she had potential. He truly believed she wanted to change the world for the better. Now, it appeared as though her agenda had changed. After fourteen long hours, Friday was able to find data being used by Allie through her laptop. She was smart, but not even to be able to cover her tracks completely. She and her soldier had been searching for vibranium - which is native to Wakanda, Africa. It isn't a coincidence for her to be searching for such an element weeks before the King's assassination. When they first met, she seemed so sweet. Flirtatious, but sweet. He felt betrayed to learn she ran away soon after Alexander's death. That led him to suspect her to be working with HYDRA.

Tony's pace quickened into a sprint. He ran as fast as he could until his body screamed for him to stop. Muscles tightened, his joints ached, sweat beaded on his forehead. This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

The only thing on her mind was Bucky. She knew damn well that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She swiftly walked in and out of shops as she craftily stole clothes while doing so before changing into them. Everyone was far too distracted by the fact that Iron Man was in the city. Perfect.

As she put on a sweater, a man bumped into her. She only got to see him at a quick glance, but for a split second, he looked just like her brother. She slipped into an alleyway and walked down the street. She needed Iron Man to follow her, so she turned around to make sure he saw her face. Once Iron Man pursued her, Allie ran into another alleyway. When everything went according to plan, she leaned against a wall as it began to warp into a spiral. As Iron Man flew toward her, she disappeared into the building.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Tony stopped in his tracks. "Friday, what the hell was that?"

" _ **Unable to detect a source of energy**_ ," she replied.

" _ **Tony, I can't find this girl anywhere**_ ," Rhodes said over the radio.

"Yeah, about that," Tony sighed and informed Rhodes of what happened. "We're gonna need to go with Plan B."

" _ **Copy that**_."

* * *

In his dark blue, armored suit and his shield on his arm, Steve stood in Bucky's apartment. He looked around. There was a mattress with disheveled covers and various bits of cheap furniture. The kitchen and bedroom were in the same room. He could hardly imagine that someone of Allie's taste would be willing to live in this place. If it weren't for the picture of her and Bucky smiling on the refrigerator, he'd never believed it.

On top of the refrigerator, there was a notebook with different colored tabs sticking from amongst the pages. He picked it up and opened it. There was a marker in the book, and on the page that was marked were the following words: _vibranium_ and _Infinity Stones_.

" ** _Heads up, Cap_** ," Sam said through the radio. " ** _German Special Forces, approaching from the South_**."

"Understood," Steve said as he turned around to find Bucky. "Do you know me?"

"You're Steve," he answered. "I read about you in a museum."

" _ **They've set the perimeter**_ ," Sam said.

"I know you're nervous. And I know you have plenty of reasons to be. But you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna," Bucky said. "I don't do that anymore."

" ** _They're entering the building_**."

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive," Steve responded.

Bucky nodded. "That's smart. Good strategy."

" ** _They're on the roof_** _._ _ **I'm compromised**_."

"This doesn't have to end up in a fight."

" ** _Five seconds_** _."_

"You pulled me from the river. Why?"

"I don't know," Bucky lied.

" _ **Three seconds**_."

"Yes, you do."

" _ **Breach**_! _**Breach**_! _ **Breach**_!"

A grenade crashed through the window. Bucky kicked it to Steve and he smothered it with his shield. A GSG soldier shouted from behind the door before the cops slammed the battering ram against it. Bucky shielded himself with the mattress against the attack from the window. He blocked the door with a table as cops swung in on cables. Steve pulled the rug from under a policeman, sending him flying. Bucky slammed another policeman into the wall. Steve grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone."

He pushed Steve down and punched a hole in the floor. "I'm not gonna kill anyone."

Bucky grabbed a backpack from under the floorboards and threw it out the window. Bucky and Steve got behind the shield to avoid gunfire. Bucky shoved Steve and knocked a cop over. He held up his metal hand to repel the bullets, then slammed the cop into the shelves. Bucky picked up a large cement block and smashed it onto another cop. Steve fought a soldier on a balcony as shots fired from outside the door. Bucky punched through the wall and attacked into the cops. A policeman descended through a sky-light on a zip-wire. Bucky grabbed the cops with the battering ram. He jumped on the zip-line guy and swung down a level.

A GSG soldier talked through their radio, to inform the others where Bucky was headed. Steve grabbed the radio and crushed it. He then jumped down a level as Bucky continued fighting. He tossed one of them over the railing and Steve caught him before he touched the ground.

He looked at Bucky, wearily. "Come on, man."

Steve threw the man upon the landing. Bucky broke a banister and swung down on it. Steve hurled a cop over his shoulders. Bucky took out more cops as one aimed a gun at him. Steve knocked the gun out of his hand with his shield which stuck on the wall. Bucky leaped down the stairwell and caught the railing. Steven pulled his shield from the wall as Bucky climbed up the railing. He climbed up the corridor then jumped out the window. He tumbled onto the lower roof of the neighboring building where he found his backpack. He picked it up and ran.

A muscular man clad entirely in black attacked Bucky from behind, knocking him down. He had a full face mask with pointed ears. He extended his fingers as sharp claws popped out. He attacked Bucky again, with sweeping back kicks and slashes. Bucky fought back and was kicked against a wall. Black Panther swiped his claws and spun gracefully as Bucky narrowly avoided being slashed, holding up a metal bar to protect himself.

 _Protect her._

Steve jumped from the balcony down onto the rooftop as a chopper filed up. Black Panther lunged at Bucky with his claws, but Bucky grabbed his wrists. A soldier fired a machine gun from the chopper. The ammo bounced off Black Panther's suit

"Sam," Steve said through the radio.

" _ **Got 'em**_ ," Sam replied as he flew down and shoved the chopper off course, then swooped down toward the streets.

Bucky broke free from his attacker, slung the bag on his back, ran and jumped down a level. Black Panther slid down the wall using his claws for traction. He landed on the ground and continued to pursue Bucky.

* * *

The streets shriveled as buildings bunched together like an accordion. Iron Man's decoy hovered on one side of the city while War Machine was on the other. Allie slipped passed them from building to building, undetected. The only way for them to be able to see her is if they were in the other dimension as well. The ancient one warned her about drawing too much power from Dormammu, so she only used it at desperate times. Since this was only her second, she wasn't sure how long the spell would last. She was halfway to the border before she felt her spell weaken. Once it was lifted, she was exposed for the decoy to spot her. It turned its head before pursuing her.

As it followed her, she threw mystical balls in the air which exploded. Once he was distracted, she hijacked someone's car and drove off. The streets folded and turned, splitting the pavement to make a straight passage. She drove past police cars and helicopters with ease. She closed her eyes until she found her soldier. Allie slammed her foot on the breaks and put the car in park. Black Panther tackled Bucky off his motorcycle to the ground. Before she could react, Steve already pulled the man off him. She wanted to run toward him, be in his arms again, but they were surrounded. She could end it all if she wanted to, but this needed to happen.

She stood beside her car as Rhodes landed next to her. he aimed his guns at them all. "Stand down, now," he commanded. "Congratulations, Cap. You're now a criminal."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **February 8th, 1994**

 _"Go inside, " Bucky muttered._

 _Allie knew better than to ask questions. She followed his orders and got out of the car. As she walked up to the front door, there was a loud pop. She jumped from the sound and ran back to her soldier. She was afraid he had been hurt and called out to him. Before she could reach him, someone grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. A group of soldiers came from the side of the house and pointed their guns at him. She screamed and cried for her soldier as he voluntarily went down on his knees. He slowly raised his hands up in surrender and placed them on the back of his head. He watched the tears drip down her face as the other men ran up to restrain him and pulled him back to his feet. Then they took her soldier away._

* * *

 **Present**

Bucky's expression softened at the memory. It was how they communicated whenever they were apart. She'd send him memories, whether it was his or hers. And although it was traumatizing, he understood the meaning behind it. He needed to surrender. Without glancing away from her, he fell to his knees and put his hands up. She mouthed the words, "I love you" before they took him away.

Rhodes came from behind her and injected something into her arm. Instantly, Allie felt dizzy and fell to her knees. He must've given her the one thing that negates her powers - morphine. Rhodes gingerly grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them before lifting her from the ground. He guided her to the back of an armed SUV along with Sam, Steve, and T'Challa.

No one spoke a word. Sam glowered at Allie and slowly shook his head like a disappointed parent. He was hurt, she knew. But, now he'll never have to worry again.

* * *

Traffic rolled around the victory column. The police convoy drove beside the river Spree. Amidst the convoy was a grey armed truck. Inside, Bucky wore restraints inside a prison pod. He felt their connection dissipate the moment he was locked in the pod. Something was wrong. They must've compromised her somehow. This made him nervous. Without her powers, he was a great threat.

* * *

In the SUV, T'Challa sat next to Allie and in front of Steve, who sat in front of Sam. Not being able to see what comes next was absolutely nerve-wracking! Not even the sufentanil could keep her calm.

"So," Sam was the first to speak. "You like cats?"

"Sam," Steve warned.

"What? Dude dresses up like a cat and you don't wanna know more?"

"Your suit..." Steve began.

"It's vibranium, " Allie finished.

T'Challa narrowed his eyes at her. "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your lover murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So," he then glanced at Steve. "I ask you... as bother warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"

Stoned faced, Steve looked on.

Allie giggled.

"Did I say something amusing?" T'Challa asked.

Allie shook her head. "No. But in the future, you will laugh too."

* * *

The SUV parked at a facility in Berlin. Once the doors opened, T'Challa was the first to climb out, then the other three followed. As Steve helped Allie out, they watched Bucky's pod being carried away by a forklift. A few soldiers quickly grabbed Allie and dragged her away. She was far too exhausted to fight back and trusted her fate.

They guided her to a glass cell and sat her on a chair. The uncuffed one wrist took both of her hands and placed them in front of her. Then they handcuffed her to the table.

"Don't I get a lawyer and a phone call?" She joked.

"Funny," one of the guards commented before they left her.

* * *

 **45 Minutes Later**

The last time Tony saw her was a few years ago, right after the incident in New York. She came to him, seeking help to her cause - clean energy. She seemed genuine. Now, he wasn't sure what to think.

As he entered the cell, she smiled at him like they were old friends.

"Hello, Tony."

He didn't greet her back and sat at the table in front of her. "I have some questions for you. You will answer them honestly, okay? The easier you make it, the faster we get this done."

Allie nodded.

"Good," Tony continued. "Explain why we found a various amount of hallucinogens in the Asset's backpack?"

"His name is Bucky," Allie gritted her teeth. "And they're mine."

"You do realize possession of these drugs is taken very seriously."

"I'm aware. Sometimes risks are worth taking."

"Dammit, Allie," Tony banged his hand on the table. "Don't you realize that you're digging yourself in a hole?"

"I don't think you understand that I want to be here," she smiled at him.

"Good. Fine," Tony sniffed and drug into a black bag. He pulled out a laptop and opened it.

Allie's smile widened. "Oh, good! You found it!"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"Did you open the files or not?"

"Yes. You did a piss-poor job on protecting it."

"Of course," Allie rolled her eyes. "I had to make it easy for you. Otherwise, you would've never found it."

"So tell me what it all means, then."

"Wakanda is more than what it appears to be. It has technology and magic, and it can help Bucky," she explained.

Tony scoffed. "Magic? Seriously?"

"You don't believe in magic? Yet, you spent years fighting side by side with a god?"

"I believe in science, and that guy is..." Tony cleared his throat. "Science - look, is there a point to all this?"

"In most places, magic and science are one of the same. The people of Wakanda understand that. Which is why I intend on going there."

"Right, because the new king is so fond of you and your soldier," he sarcastically retorted. "Do you hear yourself? You sound insane."

"Does the word _vibranium_ ring a bell, Mr. Stark?"

Something clicked - things were beginning to sound familiar.

Allie tilted her head to the side. "Now, you see?"

"Has this happened before?"

"No. You've only seen it happen before. Just like me. They were messages I sent you. You did receive them, right?"

"Messages?"

"Visions of what's to come. A war, but not of Earth. The Universe. An Infinity War," she whispered.

"Wait. Wait," Tony raised his hand in the air to stop her. "Those visions were from you?"

"I sent them to Steve too. Except he isn't acting like a whiny bitch about it like you," she spat.

Tony began to hyperventilate. He hadn't had a panic attack since Killian. What was happening to him? His ears rang, his vision blurred. The room felt as though it were one hundred degrees. Then suddenly, the lights went out and the alarm blared.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he heard Allie say.


End file.
